


予独爱莲

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	予独爱莲

礼部尚书府上的小公子，从小身子就不好，天生一副火热内里，像是吞了一团火似的烧的皮肤都比别人烫，尤其是在盛夏时节，体热更是闹得整个人精神都恹恹的，整日茶饭不思精神不振，只想躺在床榻上纳凉睡觉，府上的人知道每每一到这个时候小少爷总是分外难熬，索性倒是早早地把上个冬季在地窖里存下来的冰块儿给盛了出来，搬到了吴世勋的房间里为他降温，又隔三差五为他送上些冰镇瓜果和清凉解暑的饮品，如此这般，后者仍是觉得十分燥热，做什么事情都觉身子不甚爽利，连平日里练字画丹青都觉毛毛躁躁的，一支青莲简直被他画的歪歪扭扭，活像支狗尾巴草，末了自己倒还置气起来，将笔掷进笔筒里，着轻衫重新躺回床榻上，闭门谢客。

水陆草木之花，可爱者甚蕃，予独爱莲。

吴世勋是枕着莲花的清香入睡的，今年府上的莲花开得很早，吴世勋早早地便命人采了些含苞待放的放到自己房里来，一来平日里作画可以观看临摹，而来闻着清香也着实让他心平气和不少，体热的病没法根除，只有想尽各种办法以此缓解。

因为怕热，所以吴世勋卧房的周围一早便种上了各种用以蔽日的树木，其中数柳树最盛，今日倒不算太过炎热，时不时会有微风从湖面上拂过，摇晃着的柳条儿婀娜地将日光挡去一大半，只在房中留下斑驳的光影，蝉鸣地累了，安安静静，着实让人好入睡，吴世勋不知道沉睡了多久，迷蒙之间，忽觉一阵异香扑鼻，凉气袭人，睁开眼便只见轻透的纱幔在自己身前舞动。

吴世勋是主子，房内时有下人进出送东西、伺候倒也是寻常的事情，只是他从未见过任何下人穿的是此等轻薄的衣衫，他忽的坐了起来，人影听响动便回过头来，白瓷般的巴掌脸上一对乌溜溜的眼睛格外抓人，就像是不小心掉进猎人陷阱的白兔，带着一点怵。

“你是新来的？”

吴世勋从酣梦中被惊醒自然觉得心中不爽，但眼前“下人”的打扮又让他好奇无比，对方手上正端着木托盘，小心翼翼地像是要往桌上放一碗解暑的汤水——所以他自然而然认为这是才招进来的下人，没规没距的罢了。

怵意在那双眸子中一扫而空，取而代之的是和煦明亮的笑意，他抿起嘴唇朝吴世勋点了点头，嘴角漾开一个浅浅的酒窝，这就算是做出了肯定的回答——虽然举止有些没规没矩，但好在样貌并未让吴世勋感到讨厌，甚至觉得比他之前见过的任何一个姑娘都要俊俏上好几倍，他也没和对方计较，反倒是冲他扬了扬头。

“拿过来吧”

那人倒也是个心思灵巧的主儿，去掉了托盘，双手捧着那盏白瓷小碗轻轻巧巧地走过来，见吴世勋并未为难他，便大胆起来，在床榻边占了一个角儿，一手端着碗，一手舀起糖水作势要喂吴世勋吃下去。

——原来是冰糖桂花雪藕，怪不得吴世勋大老远就闻到了清香味，他不由自主地张开嘴喝了一口，冰冰甜甜沁人心脾，且不说这下人着实胆子大，敢将汤水喂到嘴边，倒说从茶桌到床榻不过短短数十步的距离，他的手愣是因为端冰碗而变红了，纤细的指尖透着被冰过的粉色，看上去竟比盛在碗内的汤汁还要诱人。

“你叫什么名字？”

下人爬床以求些许赏赐，这在富贵人家的府邸中并不罕见，从小便听兄长说这些故事的吴世勋更是将对方的动机给摸了个门儿清，他装模作样地问了一句，心中掂量着要不要可怜可怜他，给他点好处。

“少爷唤我莲儿就好”

“莲儿？可是可远观不可亵玩的莲儿？”

莲儿身上的清香味似有似无又如影随形地萦绕在两人的周围，他说话的声音仿佛夏日锦鲤跃出荷塘水面般似的轻盈悦耳，让吴世勋在这夏日光景倍感燥热，倒也不再去计较自己是少爷而他只是卑贱的下人，大着胆子伸手拦住了对方的腰，火热的手掌隔着衣衫贴上对方的皮肤，顿觉清凉无比，这莲儿未必是千年冰块儿变得不成。

而莲儿似乎也没有推脱，反倒是低着头笑了笑，似乎在嘲笑吴世勋的鲁莽，只见他轻轻摇了摇头，对吴世勋说他不是夏日种植长满荷塘的青莲，而是长在冰山悬崖峭壁上的雪莲。

“不管少爷信不信，莲儿是为了报恩才到少爷身边来的——莲儿知道少爷体热似火，故来帮您治疗”

吴世勋哑然失笑，从未见过有谁将同寝这等事说得如此正义凛然，他凑过去偏着头在莲儿的唇边嗅了嗅，觉得他的小嘴儿尝上去指不定比这糖藕还要香甜几分。

“报恩？我与你素味蒙面，何来报恩一说？”

“少爷定是不记得了，前一世莲儿还是真身的时候，虽然长在冰山上常年任风雪吹打，但那年冬天的寒气格外厉害，风雪几乎要将莲儿吹得连根拔起，还是少爷您用自己的身体帮莲儿挡住了风雪，莲儿才能逃过一劫，奈何莲儿修行不够，待到能化成人身的时候，少爷已经转世不记得莲儿了，但无论如何，少爷的救命之恩，莲儿说什么都要还给您的..”

莲儿说得如泣如诉，吴世勋觉得自己差一点儿就要相信他的故事了，他轻笑了起来，觉得莲儿认真起来的样子煞是可爱，便再也按捺不住，凑过去在他的小脸儿上轻啄一口，莲儿的面颊顿时染上了红晕，像是他桌上放着的含苞待放的莲花瓣。

“那你——准备怎么报恩？”

他欲将莲儿压在床榻上，但对方似乎还未彻底放开，反倒是小小的推阻了一番，让吴世勋先将碗中的糖藕吃完，再说报恩的事情也不算迟，藕孔里塞满了桂花蜜，要上去香甜软糯，咬断的时候还牵起细长晶莹的藕丝，吴世勋尖起牙齿叼着送到莲儿的嘴边，后者明显羞赧，不过是仗着周围没人，大胆地张嘴接了过来，双唇碰触在一起，竟然比花蜜还要缠绵甜腻，唇舌纠缠着，呼吸也缠绕在一起，时不时发出难耐的哼哼声，他们就这样你一口我一口分享完了大半碗糖藕，而后吴世勋大手揽住莲儿的细腰，将他带到床榻上来，翻身用双臂困着他，居高临下地打量一番。

“莲儿果真不是俗物”

吴世勋姑且信了对方前世是“天山雪莲”的话，越看越觉得对方轻盈小巧，仿佛真的是一朵雪莲在手心芬芳着，他的身上也带着清凉的异香，让人情不自禁想将火热的身体贴上去，而他的举止更是让所有大家闺秀相形见绌，稍微夸夸就会脸红，但羞赧又一五一十接受着男人所有的样子，又让人觉得格外欲拒还迎，此刻他将头微微撇过去贴在床褥上，仿佛是故意要将大片雪白的脖颈露给吴世勋看。

吴世勋再次低下头与他亲吻，一双尚未经过人事的手在莲儿的身上摸摸索索，不知是应先解开他的衣衫，还是先扒掉他的亵裤，轻薄的衣衫在他毫无章法的拉扯下竟显得层层叠叠地碍事，最后还是莲儿心思灵巧，反手握住了吴世勋的手腕，将他引到自己的胸前，先是隔着薄衫，再是伸进去用手包着胸脯打转揉捏。

早些年少不更事，再加上总是听兄长说这方面的经历，吴世勋实际上也偷偷摸摸打量过几个姿色还算不错的丫鬟，她们走路的姿势像是风吹柳条儿似的袅娜，但咋咋呼呼的性格又让吴世勋双耳发疼，但无论如何，他觉得她们都没有莲儿这般诱人，他的胸脯倒也像是刚发育的少女似的微微隆起来，但捏着非常柔软，简直像是要化成一滩春水似的柔软，而乳尖在揉捏下反倒像是小红豆似的挺立发红，吴世勋情不自禁地张开嘴含住吮吸了一口，莲儿轻吟一声，他反倒觉得周围属于他的香气更浓厚了几分。

吴世勋亲吻着莲儿柔软又柔韧的身体一路往下，他的胯骨窄窄地勾住同样是纯白的亵裤，家伙什儿已经微微地将衣衫顶起，用牙齿咬住衔着布料微微往下一拉便全部展现在吴世勋的面前，白皙细腻如羊脂玉般的身体通体散发着醉人的清香，摸上去也滑溜溜凉丝丝的，关节处泛着粉红，但都不如那水光淋淋的性器，顶端已经渗出了些许水珠，还有些软塌塌的，吴世勋伸手握住，凭借着以往安抚自己的经验去讨莲儿欢心。

他的手法不算娴熟，甚至可以说有些莽撞，手心的热度让莲儿有些发汗，他一边软软地出着气儿，一边打起精神想要撑起身子来，和吴世勋换一个位置，张开双腿跨坐在对方的身上，先是坐在对方的性器上蹭了蹭，之后掰开臀瓣，粉嫩的穴口对准了吴世勋的性器，缓缓地坐了下去，深邃又悠长的进入过程让吴世勋忍不住低吟起来——他哪经历过这种事情，还没等莲儿带着他开始经历欢愉，便感觉身子一抖，不知何故便泄了出来，只觉他腥甜的汁液将莲儿穴里搅得一片污秽，甚至还有好些顺着他的身子流出来，堆积在两人连结的地方，冰凉黏腻一大片。

莲儿忽的笑起来，仿佛在用眼神无声地嘲笑吴世勋不过只是个未经人事的小男娃，吴世勋自己也觉挫败，不过万事开头难，往后只会越来越驾轻就熟，秉持着这样的想法，他又迅速在莲儿的身体里硬朗了起来，把着他的腰晃了晃胯骨，撅起了嘴。

“莲儿不是说要报恩嘛——莲儿教教我”

莲儿开始坐在吴世勋身上晃着腰动起来，臀瓣在他的胯间蹭来蹭去，中间明明还积累着吴世勋的浊液，此刻被粘连成一片黏腻的声音，不过很快便被两人一高一低的喘息声给盖过去，他粉红色的玉势因为动作而拍打在吴世勋的小腹上，将他的皮肤也弄成湿淋淋的，开始穴里发紧，不过渐入佳境后，身体中开始分泌出更多的清液，不仅流在吴世勋的身上，也低落在床榻上，形成深深浅浅的痕迹。

盛夏的燥热因为剧烈的肌肤相亲而变得像是被忽然加了一把旺火，烧的劈啪作响，吴世勋看着莲儿在自己身上薄衫半掩香汗淋漓的景象只觉得自己更加火热，但莲儿仿佛真的来自于冰域，身上还是凉丝丝的，贴上去甚至都找不到任何黏腻的感觉，吴世勋像是找到了一根救命稻草，抱着他就不愿意撒手，在身上不够，偏要翻身将莲儿压在自己身下进攻，性器一下比一下深的埋进对方的身子里，猛烈的抽插将穴口的清水都打成浑浊的粘液——“莲儿香、莲儿软”地在他耳边絮絮叨叨，觉得自己定是对莲儿着了魔。

正如他之前所设想的，凡是到后面只会是熟能生巧，和莲儿在床榻上拥着来了好几次，吴世勋愈发觉得上瘾，黏黏腻腻泄在莲儿的大腿上，莲儿也哭嚷着娇喘着泄在自己的被褥上，一片乱七八糟中，他也不知道是怎么收尾的，只知道睡着了都不愿意放开莲儿，要将人刻在自己骨子里才好。

......

吴世勋再度醒来的时候，天色已迫近黄昏，身边房内举目不见莲儿，就连空气中的异香以及两人吃过的糖藕碗也消失的干干净净，事情离奇得像做了个梦，但身体内的燥热仿佛真的被医治过似的，那团燃烧的火似乎已经平息殆尽，这让吴世勋辗转反侧，怎么都摸不着头脑。

——他的莲儿，到底是真的来过又走了，还是刚才这一切只是吴世勋的一场梦呢？

绵长的午睡使吴世勋觉得有些口干舌燥，走出房门想要去寻一点水解渴，出门便看府里忙碌一片，碰巧下人说老爷有故人到访请他去一趟，糊里糊涂走进会客房便觉天旋地转，怎么他的莲儿已经穿戴整齐，甚至还换了个发型换了套衣服坐在椅子上？

“莲儿？”

吴世勋痴痴地唤了一声，却迎面招来老爷的怒视，说这是世交的大公子，休得用如此无礼的称呼，对方倒是善解人意，轻轻抿起了酒窝，儒雅地朝吴世勋开口：

“无妨，小公子以后唤我艺兴便是”

吴世勋慢慢地朝他走过去，缓缓坐下，小心翼翼轻声道：

“艺兴兄当真不认识莲儿？”

没头没脑的发问倒是让对方脸上的笑意更甚，他转过来凝视着吴世勋，眸子里带着一丝狡黠：

“谁是莲儿？”

The end.


End file.
